In First Class
by HootBlood
Summary: Hey, moi c'est Harry j'ai 26 ans et ma vie craint vraiment trop...Célib depuis longtemps, job de m****, patronne de m****, appart de m****.  Ah la vie à à New-York je vous jure...
1. Chapter 1

**Note de l'auteur: **AHHH mon tout début en tant que Fic-auteur! Je suis hyper contente de vous présenter ma première fic inspirée d'un de mes romans préférés "Confession d'une accro du shopping"! Je voulais avant tout m'excuser pour les fautes que vous pourriez rencontrer dans le chapitre, je n'ai pas de bêta et fais de mon mieux (juré) pour ne pas en faire.

Homophobe, get out!

(Pas de Rating M pour l'instant mais je vous garantie qu'il est cours d'écriture!)

Bonne Lecture:)

**In _F_irst Class**

Chapitre 1 « L'info du jour »

WAAAAKKKKEEEE UPPPPPP !

WAAAAKKKKEEEE UPPPPPP !

WAAAAKKKKEEEE UPPPPPP !

WAAAAKKKKEEEE UPPPPPP !

Comme à mon habitude j'enlevais derechef les piles de mon réveil et fis tomber celui-ci au sol, non sans avoir fait exprès. Franchement ce réveil était très efficace cependant il avait le don de non seulement me réveiller en une micro-seconde mais également de saper mon humeur. C'était mon meilleur ami Ron qui me l'avait offert pour Noël (non vous ne rêvez, un être humain est bien possible d'offrir ce genre de choses pour le 24 éme anniversaire de son meilleur pote) avec un sourire étrange que j'eus hésité à lui faire le coup du « OH il ne fallait pas! Garde le! » mais c'était sans compter les regards menaçants de dangereuse femme a côté de lui qui me forçait de le prendre. Cette femme c'était Hermione Granger, ma meilleure amie officiellement en couple avec Ron Weasley, mon meilleur ami. Et vous l'avez bien compris, je suis le seul célibataire...

Pas que ce statut me dérange personnellement mais voir deux personnes se câliner et s'embrasser 24h/24 peut sembler quelque peu enviable. Mais je me console au moins en me disant que ces deux là se chamaillaient et se disputaient sans cesse avant de tomber dans les bras de l'autre, grâce à MOI biensur!

Être célib durant une éternité et fréquentez des personnes de sexes opposés vous pousse parfois à être agent matrimonial...Cependant il est a noter que je n'ai pas toujours été célibataire...en faite j'enchaîne les coups d'un soir voir deux au grand maximum sans réellement me caser. Car trouver LE mec idéale c'est pas une partie de plaisir (oui vous l'avez compris, j'aime les mecs, beaux de préférence) à New-York, capitale des playboys et des relations libres.

Et puis à Brooklynn ou j'habite...disons que les gays ne sont pas très fanatique des longues relations...une des raisons pourquoi tout le monde à déjà coucher avec tout le monde. Sauf moi, évidemment. En faite quand je dis que j'enchaine les relations d'un soir où deux c'est purement pas sexuel...en faite on regarde un film en mangeant de la glace. Vous allez peut-être trouver ça bizarre, mais je trouve que c'est la meilleur façon de faire connaissance. Et ma façon de juger un homme s'il est bon d'aller plus loin avec est très simple.

Si pendant qu'on regarde le film, il s'endort: NON

Si pendant qu'on regarde le film il envois des sms: NON

Si pendant qu'on regarde le film il bave sur les acteurs: NON

Si pendant qu'on regarde le film il écoute de la musique en cachette: NON

Si pendant qu'on regarde le film il s'amuse à me raconter la fin: NON

Si pendant qu'on regarde le film il essai de me toucher: NON

Si pendant qu'on regarde le film il termine son pot de glace et demande le mien: NON

Si pendant qu'on regarde le film il pleure, ou rigole bruyamment: NON

Et...

Si pendant qu'on regarde le film il montre de l'intéressement au film et comprend la morale à la fin et ben c'est qu'il a peut-être une chance avec moi...

Car pour moi ce film c'est une métaphore qui est en lien avec moi. Un mec bien devrait apprendre à connaître réellement une personne et à bien le connaître sans trouver une autre distraction à la place. Hermione dit que c'est à cause de ce test que je ne trouve pas d'homme mais qu'est ce qu'elle en sais? Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de trouver directement son âme-soeur non? En tout cas moi c'est loin d'être mon cas.

Après m'être réveillé, douché et habillé je fermai la serrure de mon appartement et attrapa fermement mon attaché-case. Aujourd'hui était un jeudi, le jour où ma satané patronne ne ramenait pas sa sale gueule botoxée et surfondeteintée, donc je m'autorisai le droit de m'habiller agréablement c'est à dire avec une chemisette blanche et un jean simple ceinturé.

Habituellement j'avais le devoir de m'habiller en smoking 5 pièces, parfumé du très mauvais « Water Elixir » pour homme . Je suis sous représentant pour la marque de bijoux Elixir.

A première vue en dirait que j'ai un bon emploi, mais je peux vous assurer qu'il est loin d'être bon! Comme vous avez pu le remarquer j'ai bien insisté sur le mot « sous » devant représentant et je ne l'ai pas fait pour rien. En faite je suis censé co-superviser la marque afin de la faire connaître à l'échelle nationale puis internationale mais c'était sans compter la présence des enfants de la patronne dans l'entreprise. La boss se nomme Tamara Jedusor, une affreuse veuve agés de 54 ans qui qui s'efforce d'en paraître 30. Raté. C'est une femme brune raciste, traditionaliste, homophobe, hypocrite, égoïste et enfin extrêmement discriminatoire. Allez savoir pourquoi elle est veuve maintenant! D'autant plus que ses enfants sont également très faux avec elle, tout ce qui leur intéresse c'est leur job, mais je crois qu'à leur place je ferais la même chose. Ses deux enfants s'appellent Bella (née Bellatrix, la pauvre était déjà maudite avec un tel prénom) âgée de 29 ans et qui est Co-représentante de la marque, autrement dit celle qui vole mon job. Ensuite vient Luc (né Lucius, c'est lui même qui a tant souhaité à se donner un diminutif, avec un prénom pareille, c'est compréhensible), âgé de 27 ans il est Responsable des finances, soit dit en passant mon supérieur et Dieu seul sait à quel point il aime se montrer supérieur face à moi! Ses deux enfants ont hérité du sarcasme de leur mère mais certainement de la beauté de leur père ainsi que de sa couleur de cheveux à savoir blond paille. Bon une dernière phrase, pour décrire l'assistant personnel de Tamara, Clint. Je ne connais pas son nom (je m'en contrefiche) ni son âge (il doit avoir un peu près le même que moi) mais je peux vous garantir qu'il est très incompétent mais bizarrement très bel homme. Allez cherchez en quoi il est doué pour Tamara...!

Tamara avait racheté l'entreprise « Desir », ancienne bijouterie situé dans le nord de New-York et qui avait fait faillite. Elle l'avait rebaptisé « Elixir » et étant donné le succes fou des bijouteries à New-York, elle avait décidé de garder l'enseigne. Car Tamara est tout sauf inventive, elle s'éfforce de faire du recopiage de choses à succès dans le but de pouvoir vendre et s'enrichir malsainement. Biensur je ne veux pas avoir l'air prétentieux mais si je n'avais pas fait intervenir mon ami Dean Thomas (stagiaire chez Givenchy, la classe hein?) je crois que les différents modéles de la dernière collection de bijoux auraient été accusés de plagiat qui est rappelons le l'activité principale de Madame Jedusor.

Oui, en plus d'être responsable des finances, co-vendeur dans la bijouterie, semi-assistant de Luc, semi-chauffeur de Bella, coursier officiel et secrétaire Tamara, je suis aussi bijoutier-designer (avec l'aide de Dean biensur). Vous devriez certainement vous demander pourquoi je fais TOUT cela sans me plaindre (je n'en ai jamais l'occasion de toute façon) c'est parce que je suis trop gentil...beaucoup trop même! Et puis même si c'est très fatiguant voir même horrible quelque fois...j'aime ça. En faite je plus suis le genre de personne qui n'aime pas passer ses journées à rien faire, j'aime m'occuper...c'est une façon pour moi de donner un peu d'action à ma misérable vie de célibataire (arguments idiots je sais). Cependant quelques fois, mon métier (plutôt Mes mais bon) a du bien. Par exemple il m'arrive parfois d'être sollicité pour donner de nouvelles idées ainsi que de nouveaux concepts commerciaux, comme l'idée du parfum « Water Elixir » pour homme et femme par exemple. Je me souviens très bien y avoir mit toutes mes nuits de 19 heures à 3 heures du matin pour aboutir à ce projet. J'avais pensé à tous les aspects du produit cependant au dernier moment Tamara décida qu'étant donné le budget trop restreint il était mieux pour le l'avenir du parfum d'investir dans des « odeurs un peu moins complexes ». Le parfum qui était censé sentir l'odeur de la campagne et de la nature (en rapport avec la collection de bracelets au style Bobo proposé by me encore) sentait plutôt la paille et le foin.

J'entrai dans le bureau de l'entreprise situé dans une petite rue de l'Upper East Side à quelques kilomètres de la bijouterie (Je ne serait vous énoncer le nombre de prêt qu'elle a fait pour pouvoir implanter son entreprise dans le quartier le plus luxueux de New-York) et allai directement dans mon bureau (sans baie vitrée bien sur) mais une certaine Bella me rattrapa.

-Dis donc Potter, quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent n'est-ce pas? Dit elle en croisant les bras sur son chemisier ô combien vulgaire.

-Bonjour à toi Bella! Très beau chemisier. (Je lui dis cette dernière remarque avec un regard tellement chaleureux qu'elle ne remarqua même pas ma fausseté et qu'elle rougis même un peu)

-Oh Potter, je ne savais pas que tu avais du goût. C'est un petit cadeau de mon fiancé, lors de notre petit séjour à Buenos Aires.

-Oh, très attentionné. (à moins qu'il soit réalisateur de film pour adulte je doute comment un homme pourrait être aussi pervers pour offrir un tel vêtement à sa fiancé.)

Lucius fit son entrée et me tapota la tête pour me « saluer ». Il était pas vraiment hypocrite et méchant avec moi, cependant il aimait un peu trop me commander et me commissionner, pour un rien la plupart du temps.

-Et moi je trouve que tu ressembles à une catin avec, lança t-il à sa sœur qui faillit l'injurier très violemment.

-Je ne pense pas encore ressembler aux femmes auxquelles tu fréquentes Lucius et pour clore le sujet je t'invite à faire le recompte des ventes du dernier mois. Conclu-a t-elle en posant une pille de paperasse sur son bureau et s'en alla ensuite dans le sien (avec baie vitrée) de sa démarche traînante et frivole. Luc sortit son Blackberry et me regarda, très mauvais signe...

-Tu as entendu? Tu as pas mal à faire donc dès que tu as finit tu me retrouve dans mon bureau. Dit t-il en débarrassant les paperasses de sa table et les mettant sur la mienne et parti s'enfermer dans son bureau (également avec baie vitrée).

Voilà principalement comment se passes 90% de mes journées. A subir les conséquences des provocations de Luc à Bella et à faire la travail à sa place tandis que lui parle à ses copines.

Je commençai donc à remplir les dossiers quand mon téléphone fix de bureau se mit à sonner. C'était soit un appel d'un fournisseur, d'un collaborateur où alors de Tamara herself. Je décrochai et entrepris de prendre ma voix mature et professionnelle.

-Groupe Elixir bonjour, que puis-je faire pour vous?

-Euh...pourrais-je parler à Luc? Me répondit la voix féminine qui me paraissait très familière.

-Oui...de la part de...?

-Madame Lovegood...

-Luna! Depuis quand une paresseuse comme toi est une Madame?

-Harry! Quelle surprise je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à te parler, je suis...

Luc m'appelle pour me faire signe de raccrocher et qu'il allait reprendre la ligne depuis son bureau. Je le fis surpris puis un sourire s'afficha sur mes lèvres. Alors comme ça Luna s'envoyait en l'air avec Luc! Elle qui m'avait assuré ne pas être une allumeuse du haut de ses 1m78, apparemment elle m'avait menti puisqu'elle entretenait une relation (certainement sexuelle) avec Luc! Luna est une jeune femme du même âge que moi à la silhouette de mannequin et à la longue chevelure blonde légèrement ondulée. Elle avait beaucoup de succès avec les garçons car en plus d'être belle, elle posait également pour des marques de prêt à porter ce qui lui valait d'avoir sa plastique affichée dans de nombreuses affiches publicitaires publiques. Pourtant elle était comme moi, à la recherche de l'homme idéale et je pouvais d'ores et déjà lui annoncer qu'en tombant sur Luc, sa quête était raté d'avance.

Après avoir mit moins de temps que prévu à faire le recompte des dernières ventes mensuelles, j'allai toquer à sa porte, la fiche détaillée à la main quand j'entendis un bribe de conversation. Je fus d'abord bien surpris de constater qu'ILS étaient toujours au téléphone et qu'en plus Luc lui échangeait des mots très gentils. Je contournai la baie vitrée pour aller l'espionner à l'arrière de la baie ou elle était un peu moins coloré et je fus encore plus choqué d'apercevoir Luc sourire et rougir en ayant fermement le téléphone à la main. J'allai échapper un juron de surprise quand Bella m'interpella.

-Potter, je sais que tu as très certainement eut peu de conquête dans ta vie mais de là à jouer les voyeurs...

-Non! C'est pas du tout ça en fait...! En faite il se trouve que Luc est en train de rougir en parlant au téléphone!

Elle bondit vers moi afin d'observer la scène si irréaliste de ses propres yeux. Luc est un dragueur invertébré, un macho égoïste et un in-sentimental, alors vous comprendrez que le voir dans cet état est quelque peu choquant...même pour sa sœur.

On devait certainement paraître ridicule car on était toujours là à le guetter alors que lui était sorti depuis quelques minutes et nous observaient, ébahis.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à regarder?

Je me redressait aussitôt tandis que Bella le fit de la façon la plus vulgaire qu'il soit. Encore une tentative échouée de paraître gracieuse et féminine. Celle-ci regarda son frère et croisa les bras s'apprêtant à lui lancer son sarcasme fraternel.

-Rien...elle te faisait un plan tel je suppose. On n'oublie pas ses habitudes n'est-ce pas?

-La ferme Bella, elle a plus de classe que toi. Lui répondit-il en me regardant et apparemment je du acquiescé puisque Bella me lança un regard destructeur.

-Si tu le dis...après tout les strip teaseuses c'est mieux que les prostituées. D'où la notion de classe.

Luc s'en alla dans son bureau, non sans avoir légèrement bousculé sa sœur. Bella ricana d'une façon qui se voulait cristalline mais était malheureusement bien bruyante. Je guettai un peu ma montre et observai qu'il était midi et demi passé. Je toquai au bureau de Luc pour lui dire que j'allai prendre ma pause quand je tombai sur un Luc rêveur et fixe.

-Luc je euh...je vais prendre ma pause...

Il se retourna vers moi et mit un certain temps avant de me répondre.

-Très bien...à tout à l'heure...

Je fus encore une fois choqué d'entendre de sa propre bouche un « très bien » à la place d'un « Oh non pas maintenant » et d'un « à tout à l'heure » à la place d'un « à tout de suite ».

10 minutes plus tard, me voilà dans un petit pub calme dans un minuscule quartier à côté de l'Upper East Side. C'était mon pub préféré parce qu'il était calme et les serveurs y étaient chaleureux pas du tout comme le Starbuck de l'Upper East Side qui était toujours bondés et où les serveurs y bâclaient sans cesse leurs commandes. Je sirotai un thé au miel et à la vanille en repensant à la Breaking News du jours. Mon ami Luna et mon chef Luc ensemble! Je m'apprêtai à lancer un multiple sms pour annoncer la nouvelle à tous mon répertoire quand Luna qui devait sans doute avoir sentie le coup se mit à m'appeler.

-Harry! Je sais que je te dois des explications...

-Oh, tu sors avec mon responsable il y a pas grand chose à expliquer...

-Ah bon...ben très bien dans ce cas je vais te laisser, je suis assez occupé en...

-Bon si finalement! Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés?...

-Et ben pour tout te dire c'est lui qui m'a contacté via mon agence.

-Quoi? Es-tu consciente que d'habitude ce sont les filles qui viennent à lui?

-Oui...à vrai dire il m'a raconté son passé d'homme à femme. Il dit qu'avec moi c'est spécial et j'arrive à le croire car ça fait quand même 2 moi qu'on est ensemble.

Je me stupéfie rapidement face à cette dernière révélation. Il était évident que quelque chose sonnait et que Luc préparait quelque chose de vraiment pas cool. D'ailleurs il avait un tas de connaissances en la matière. Je terminai la conversation avertissant Luna qu'un face à face s'imposait et je retournai au bureau.

La deuxième partie de la journée s'était annoncée pas aussi fatigante et essouflante que prévu. A ma grande surprise je n'eut pas à aller remplacer la vendeuse flemmarde à la bijouterie. Elle avait le don pour annuler ses après-midi de travail avec des prétextes toujours soit familiales ou bien de santé. Sa dernière excuse avait été qu'elle s'absentait car ses règles douloureuses lui donnait de fortes migraines. En faite, en plus d'être paresseuse et reine de l'absentéisme, Tania était également une femme vraiment très sexy qui avait était très proche de Luc. Raison qui expliquait entièrement pourquoi elle n'était pas encore virée, cependant à 14 heures Luc fut stricte et impassible.

-Pour règles douloureuses...et bien je t'annonce que tu auras tous le temps pour toi de te soigner car tu es licencié.

Biensur l'histoire ne dit pas si Tania lui proposa un compromis, encore heureux.

Et donc c'est lui qui prit les devants pour vendre à la bijouterie (avant il m'ordonnait toujours de le faire) tandis que moi j'eus le temps de me créer un profil sur un site de rencontre et de le supprimer 20 minutes après. Qui aurait cru que mon père était inscrit sur ce site? James Potter, homme de 37 ans (il en a 43), divorcé avec un fils d'âge adulte (lui qui dit souvent que je suis encore un gamin), recherche une jeune (Ahhhh oui il a bien marqué jeune!) femme pétillante ([…]) et active pour une relation solide.

Je lui en toucherai deux mots.

C'est quand je rassemblai mes affaires pour rentrer après une journée de travail plutôt convenable que Luc me demanda un service. Trop beau pour être vrai.

-Harry, je viens d'engager un homme bien qualifié pour remplacer définitivement Tania, il viens d'emménager à New-York et ne connais pas encore bien la ville. Il réside à l'hotel Malfoy, pourrais-tu aller le chercher?

J'acquiécai difficilement. J'allais tout juste jouer le rôle d'un larbin de service pour une personne moins qualifié que moi et en plus réussir à dénicher un taxi dans cette jungle qu'est New-York. Et puis d'abord c'est quoi Malfoy hotel je n'ai jamais entendu...

-Tiens, je t'autorise à prendre les clefs de ma Bentley.

Je pris la clef qui était tendue devant moi et la ferma entre mes mains tel un trésor. Je lui lançai un regard remplit de remerciement et couru vers le parking. Je m'installai dans la voiture et commençai à rouler tout en activant la clim. Et me voilà sur la route de New-York en train de conduire une voiture multi-fonction. J'étais tellement à l'aise dans cette voiture que je ne remarquai pas que je venais de dépasser la chemin censé me mener à cet hôtel inconnu. Après avoir rétabli le gps et environ 10 minutes de recherche de place pour me garer je descendis du véhicule. WOW.

J'étais en face de l'hotel le plus luxueux que je n'avais jamais vu. Le store était grandiose et les écritures « MALFOY » y étaient écries en gros. L'hôtel semblait être encore plus luxueux que l'hôtel Waldorf et encore plus classe que le Four Seasons. Je contemplai rapidement ma tenue et constatai que je n'était pas trop mal habiller puis je remit mes mèches rebelles en place. Ces satanés mèches noires qui n'obéissaient jamais et qui m'arrivait maintenant presque jusqu'au cou. Je remarquai dans les alentours que les passants me regardait avec fascination, ils devait certainement avoir vu la voiture que je venais de garer ainsi que vers quel hôtel je me dirigeai.

J'entrai donc vers l'hotel et des grooms me firent un accueil magistral. Puis une femme m'accompagna jusqu'à un fauteuil et un deux hommes vinrent avec des plateaux contenant de belles gastronomies pâtissières ainsi que des boissons chaudes et alcoolisés. Mon moi inférieur m'ordonnait de me saisir de ces douceurs mais mon moi intérieur m'exigeait de ne toucher à rien. Après tout je venais tout de même de conduire un véhicule assez luxueux et l'allure que je dégageait laissait à penser que j'étais une personne d'une certaine renommée.

Oh Merci Luc de m'avoir commissionner!

Mais...oh oui...j'avais oublié pourquoi j'étais là. J'allais devoir me lever pour aller devant le comptoir comme une « simple » personne afin de demander un certain « Clay Harrobs ».

Soudain, un homme de taille assez grande, aux cheveux roux et au yeux d'une couleur caramel (ouhhh) vint se poser devant moi. Il devait un peu près avoir le même âge que Luc et enfin il était plutôt bel homme.

-Aurais-je à faire à monsieur Potter?

Je me levai aussitôt et serra la main chaude qu'il me tendit.

-C'est juste...comment vous le saviez?

-Lucius m'a envoyé une photo de vous afin de faciliter notre rencontre.

-Oh je vois...dans ce cas si vous êtes prêt on peux y aller, la voiture est garé à côté.

-Attendez quelques minutes s'il vous plait.

Et il se dirigea vers une petite porte situé dans un long couloir. De ma position je pouvais voir des hommes d'affaires, des mannequins ainsi que pleins d'autres personnes influentes. Je cru même voir Céline Dion.

L'homme revint avec de grosses valises que les grooms s'empressaient de poser sur leur espèce de marionnette.

-Au fait, je suis Clay Harrobs comme vous deviez le penser.

-Enchanté, Harry Potter, de même.

Il m'échangea un sourire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le véhicule. Une fois que les grooms eurent chargés les bagages, un homme courait vers nous. Je ne le vis qu'à travers la vitre du véhicule mais je pu raté sa fine chevelure blonde platine ainsi que ses yeux gris envoutants. Il intercepta un de mes regards puis nous nous regardâmes pendant au moins 1 minute avant que Clay l'appela en baissant sa vitre.

-Draco, je t'ai pourtant dit que je partais aujourd'hui non? Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Là n'est pas la question, j'ai besoin de toi...

Clay le regarda dans les yeux puis descendit de la voiture pour le rejoindre.

-Je reviens dans deux minutes.

Je hochai la tête et me demandai ce qu'il m'avait pris de le fixer comme ça. Il avait la peau un peau blanchâtre comme Clay et de fines lèvres charnues. Il dégageait vraiment quelque chose, quelque chose m'avait poussé à le regarder dans les yeux et assez longtemps. Puis Clay remonta dans la voiture et me fit signe de démarrer. Même, à travers la voiture je pu sentir un regard intense se poser sur moi.

Nous entrâmes dans le bureau et je fus d'un coup de mauvaise humeur de devoir transporter SEUL ses bagages. Après tout mon poste était beaucoup plus important et compliqué que le sien, par conséquent il étais loin d'être mon supérieur à moins que Luc fasse une fois de plus du favoritisme. L'activité principale de leur famille. Après donc avoir posé ses valises, je rassemblai une fois pour toute mes bagages et entrepris de quitter le bureau quand Luc et Clay me hélèrent.

-Merci Harry, je suis très impatient de pouvoir travailler avec toi. Me dit Clay avec un sourire.

-De rien, c'était un pur plaisir, lui répondis-je en lui souriant aussi.

-Je t'ai appelé un taxi Harry, alors à demain à 9 heures 30 hein?

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la sortie, ayant la sensation bizarre que quelque chose de nouveau certainement positif allait s'annonçait dans ma vie.

Après avoir mangé une part de pizza, c'est de bonne heure que j'entrepris d'aller au lit. Cette nuit, je n'eut pas froid et je m'endormis même plutôt vite, l'image imposante du blond aux airs angélique et au regard envoutant dans l'esprit.

Une sensation peu commune m'attirait vers lui.

**HotBlood vous a présenté In First Class, retrouvez tout de suite, l'after Class.**

Alors? J'aimerais savoir vos avis! C'est bien différent du monde de Poudlard hein?

J'ai voulu innover un peu...et puis la perspective d'un Harry dans New-York permet d'envisager une facette plus humaine selon moi.

Et puis j'avous me reconnaître un peu en lui...!

Le chap 2 arrivera la semaine prochaine sans faute!

Lachez les reviews!

HotBlood


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back!

Merci aux lecteurs qui m'ont envoyé de belles reviews encourageantes, c'est motivant!

Ma bêta n'a pas fait de correction, du coup mes fautes seront présentes je crois...Désolé d'avance je fais mon possible pour les éradiquer!

Bonne lecture!

**In _F_irst Class**

Chapitre 2 «Le rendez-vous»

WAAAAKKKKEEEE UPPPPPP !

WAAAAKKKKEEEE UPPPPPP !

WAAAAKKKKEEEE UPPPPPP !

WAAAAKKKKEEEE UPPPPPP !

Je me levai en sursaut et mon réveil se retrouva une fois de plus HS. (Et puis perso il est résistant car Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois où je l'ai envoyé balader)

Ça faisait une semaine que Clay avait rejoint l'équipe et je ne tardai pas à penser qu'il était le plus compétent de l'entreprise (après moi off course!). Il avait un sens de la répartition irréfutable et celui du dialogue remarquable. Il avait ce talent si particulier de persuasion auquel il pouvait forcer mentalement les gens à dépenser sans compter. Pousser mentalement une jeune fille à forcer son père pour qu'il lui achète des boucles d'oreilles, amener un homme d'affaire à offrir un diamant à sa femme et j'en passe. Et puis honnêtement sa belle plastique complétait ses atouts.

Et je ne semblai pas être le seul à l'apprécier car Tamara faisait de plus en plus d'éclipse dans la bijouterie pour soi disant « attendre une cliente spéciale ». J'avais mal pour elle car un midi où Clay et moi allions se manger un ptit morceaux, il m'avait révélé que Tamara l'irritait. Bella, elle semblait être un peu jalouse de lui et lui parlait souvent sèchement mais Luc venait toujours à sa rescousse en la descendant..

Et moi je n'avais toujours pas eu de nouvelle du blond aux yeux gris.

Dieu seul sait le nombre de fois où je demandai à Luc s'il n'y avait pas une commission à faire dans cet hôtel mais il me répondait toujours non. Et puis je n'osai pas y aller de mon plein gré, pas sans la Bentley de Luc non...

Aujourd'hui j'étais donc vêtu d'un costume 5 pièces mais exceptionnellement, Hermione qui avait passé la soirée chez moi m'avais ordonné de mettre un nouveau parfum devant l'odeur ignoble du « Water Ellixir » pour homme. Elle n'avait pas tort. Pourtant malgré l'odeur exécrable, les ventes du parfum restaient tout de même stable et aucune demande de remboursement n'avait été formulée. Pour l'instant. Luc m'avait laissé un message pour m'avertir d'aller chercher un dossier de finance directement à la bijouterie alors c'est avec empressement que je pris un taxi afin de m'y rendre.

J'ouvris la porte et fus choqué de constater que la disposition et la décoration de la bijouterie avait complétement changé. En plus d'être conseiller commercial, il était également styliste d'intérieur? Clay s'avança vers moi et me tendit sa main que je serrai amicalement.

-Harry! Comment vas-tu?

-Très bien merci! Y a t'il encore un talent que tu nous caches? Lui demandais-je en pointant du doigt la décoration du magasin. Celui-ci sourit et se dirigea vers le comptoir où il me proposa un verre de vin que j'acceptai chaleureusement. Décidément ce Clay était splendide!

-Oh, j'ai fait de mon mieux car honnêtement, l'ancienne déco était un peu...commune à pas mal d'autres bijouteries.

-Et bien, rassure toi. C'est l'activité de Tamara, le recop...

Je fus coupé car que le téléphone se mit à sonner et Clay le décrocha. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

-Draco! Étant donné que c'est un numéro de fix je suppose que tu m'appelle de ton bureau, quelle charmante nouvelle!

Malheureusement je n'eut pas le plaisir d'en entendre plus car il s'éclipsa dans la réserve. Pourtant j'avais vraiment envie d'entendre la conversation...L'entente du prénom « Draco » avait fait naitre chez moins un intéressement soudain...Alors c'est entièrement par curiosité que je m'approchai lentement et discrètement de la réserve et que je plantai mes oreilles devant la porte. Je n'entendis que des bribes de conversations.

« Ne t'en fait pas...Je suis là...Je crois en toi...Oui moi aussi je t'aime...tu es fait pour ça... »

Je m'en allai aussitôt en entendant un bruit de poignée et j'eus un bon motif d'échappement car une cliente fit son entrée dans la bijouterie.

-Bonjour messieurs, je viens récupérer ma...

-Bague de fiançailles dont le diamant s'était légèrement décalée? Il vous attend!

Clay me sourit, je lui fit signe de tête et m'en allai. Alors comme ça il était en couple avec ce fameux Draco ce qui expliquait totalement pourquoi il semblait être si accroché à lui.

Je fut un peu furieux de cette nouvelle, pourquoi deux bels hommes se mettaient toujours ensemble? Et puis ce Draco était si...attirant que la simple pensée pour moi de l'imaginer avec une autre personne me rendait fou...AHHH parce qu'en plus il étaient homo! J'étais si énervé d'apprendre que ce Draco n'était pas célibataire que j'en avais oublié avec qui! Pourtant Clay n'avait pas des allures d'homo...Draco aussi...enfin moi aussi mais ma capacité à être si passif, calme et quelque peu mou me trahissait peut-être.

En tout cas, c'est avec confusion et petit énervement que je ré-entrai dans le bureau principale. Tamara se tenait devant la fenêtre, une feuille à la main. Elle portait une sublime robe en soie mais qui n'allait vraiment pas avec son teint orange et son visage de grand-mère. Je tentai de la contourner afin qu'elle ne me remarque pas mais apparemment elle semblait attendre mon arrivée.

-Potter...vos cheveux sont en pagailles, vos mocassins son salis, votre cravate est mal noué...est-ce trop vous demander de venir avec une tenue décente? Vous n'êtes plus au collège.

Elle me cracha son venin de façon tellement mesquine et sadique que pendant un instant je voulus lui faire goutter moi aussi à ma répartie cinglante mais au lieu de ça, je m'entendis bredouiller de calme excuses. Pourtant je pouvais sentir mon Moi intérieur m'ordonner de lui répondre mais ce fut encore une fois mon Moi supérieur qui pris le dessus en m'exigeant de me la fermer.

-Alors...où est le dossier?

Et voilà, il ne manquai plus que ça! J'étais tellement abasourdie par la révélation de Clay et du beau blond aux yeux gris que j'en avais oublié la raison de ma visite.

Ellipse de 20 minutes car croyez-moi mieux valait ne pas entendre le venin de qualité supérieur que Tamara m'avait crachée. En tout cas je fis une fois de plus mon entrée dans la bijouterie et...

IL était là...habillé d'un costume lui aussi en satin de couleur entièrement gris. Il avait les cheveux plaqués et les mocassins brillantes comme si il allait à un contrat d'embauche. Non! Je m'étais promit de ne plus le regarder comme ça si je le croisai de nouveau! Je détournai mon regard tandis que Clay m'interpella.

-Harry, je crois bien que tu avais oublié quelque chose car Mme Jédusor m'a appelé exprès pour me l'informer.

Je sentis une chaleur extrême parcourir mon visage à la vue de l'intention qu'IL me portait.

-Oui, j'avais oublié un dossier...

Clay s'approcha de moi et me tendis justement le fameux dossier.

-Tiens, c'est celui-là.

-Merci Clay. Lui répondis-je en prenant le dossier d'une main tremblante.

Clay me sourit puis regarda son conjoint puis me regarda.

-Au fait, Harry puisque tu es là, je te présente Draco.

IL me sourit timidement et me tendit néanmoins une main assurée que je me maudit à serrer en tremblant (Shame on me!).

-Enchanté, Harry (Ahh IL a prononcé mon nom!) me salua t-il d'une voix purement masculine.

-Moi de même...le saluai-je de retour encore plus timidement?

Clay nous regardâmes un à un puis renchérit:

-C'est mon jeune frère, il est à la tête de l'hôtel Malefoy, là où tu étais venu me chercher tu t'en souviens?

-Oui, oui …

Ahhh! Je n'y croyais pas alors non seulement c'était son frère mais en plus l'hôtel lui appartenait! Pourtant il n'avait non seulement pas l'air d'un gérant d'hôtel mais...attendez une minute...ils ne se ressemblent pas du tout! L'un est roux aux yeux marron claire et l'autre est blond aux yeux gris et en plus ils n'ont pas le même no...

-En faite nous ne nous ressemblons pas beaucoup car nous n'avons pas le même père. Ajouta t-il comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées.

Draco guettai ma réaction tout en m'observant d'une façon douteuse. (j'étais si mal coiffé que ça?) Finalement je m'étais concentré afin de faire disparaître le rouge sur mon visage et essayai tant bien que mal d'afficher un regard rassurant.

-Je suis ravit de faire votre connaissance monsieur Draco Malefoy de l'hôtel Malefoy de New-York (Ahhh quand je stress je me répète et dis n'importe quoi!)

Draco me contempla avec un air amusé sur le visage et Clay mit une main sur sa bouche afin de ne pas rire. Tout d'un coup je sentis encore une fois une teinte écarlate parcourir mon visage et je baissai ma tête, n'osant croiser leur regard.

Puis mon téléphone se mit à sonner et me sauvai par la même occasion de la situation gênante dans laquelle j'étais l'acteur principale.

Un appel de Tamara (OH DOUX JESUS)

Mon visage se crispa en quelques secondes et je n'eut le temps de leur expliquer mon départ imminent mais à ma grande surprise Draco me héla.

-Monsieur Harry...Clay m'a parlé de vous et il se trouve que j'aimerais lancé une eau de toilette.

-Je...Laissez moi vos coordonnés via Clay et on fixera un rendez-vous, lui répondis-je surprit.

Il me fit un signe affirmatif de la tête puis je m'en allais en vitesse direction le bureau. J'avais fait exprès de ne pas répondre à l'appel de Tamara, histoire qu'elle ne casse pas mes tympans de par sa voix grisonnante et de sa vulgarité verbale. Mais j'étais au fond de moi très heureux d'avoir fait naitre une sorte d'intéressement dans les yeux de Draco au point qu'il veuille s'entretenir avec moi. Je ne le connaissais même pas mais j'étais très impatient de le faire. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, mon attirance pour lui était impensable.

En arrivant chez moi, j'avais les oreilles rouges et gonflés. Tamara m'avais insulté, gronder et descendu tout l'après-midi. La seule note positive du jour avait été la rencontre avec Draco Malefoy. J'avais à un rendez- vous avec lui demain à 13 heures 30 dans son hôtel d'après l'appel de son assistante. J'étais très pressé de le rencontrer pourtant un bon nombre de questions se tourmentait dans ma tête sur lui et son frère. Pourquoi Clay ayant un frère à emploi considérable exerçait-il cette petite profession? Quelle genre de relation y avait-il entre les deux? (pas d'inceste s'ils vous plait!), Pourquoi étais-je si intéressé par lui? Comment Clay et Luc s'étaient-ils connus? Voilà les questions principales car pleins d'autres encore se posaient dans ma tête. Demain était mon jour de repos et je comptais bien me mettre sur mon 31 à l'affut de ce rendez-vous. Même si il était obligé que Draco soit d'orientation hétéro, j'avais le besoin désormais mortel de lui plaire...du moins pour l'instant le surprendre.

Sauf que je ne m'y connaissais pas pour plaire moi...enfin surprendre. Donc il fallait que j'appelle Hermione.

-Hey Harry, quoi de neuf? Entendis-je Hermione parler d'une voix chaleureuse comme d'habitude.

-Et bien ma vie ne dose pas très bien avec le taff et tout...mais récemment j'ai fait la découverte d'un homme très classe et il m'a contacté pour projet professionnelle.

-Ah oui? Quoi comme projet?

-Un projet de parfum. Il est à la tête du nouvel hôtel Malefoy dans l'UES et il cherche à lancer une eau de toilette. Histoire de rendre son service de chambre un peu plus prestigieuse je suppose.

-Innovateur, le mec. Pour penser à une idée pareille, il faut vraiment avoir l'esprit moderne et jeune et j'en déduis donc qu'il ne doit pas être très vieux non? Et puis à travers ta voix je ressens comme un petit intéressement de ta part pour lui...il à un peu près notre âge?

Voilà pourquoi j'adore cette femme, elle est l'une des psychologues les plus en vue à New-York et personne ne peux avoir de secret pour elle. Et en plus de ça, elle donne toujours de très bon conseils.

-Tapé vif! Tu penses que je devrais la jouer comment avec lui?

-Harry...j'étais certaine que tu tenterai de jouer un rôle afin d'essayer de l'impressionner...mais crois moi ce n'est pas la bonne solution à faire. Tes expériences passées te l'ont prouvé non? Joue la toi même Harry, et je t'assure que ta vraie personne est mille fois plus captivante que tous les semi-personnages que tu as l'habitude de créer.

Je commençai légèrement à bouder mais après réflexion, je me rendit à l'évidence. Elle avait raison. Il m'était arrivé dans le passé, des relations entièrement basées sur des mensonges de ma part et elles se sont toutes très mal terminées. Avec eux, je leur mentais afin de pas réellement me montrer, de me protéger pourtant avec Draco...j'avais plus envie de le surprendre, qu'il me remarque. Cependant, je m'étais promit de toujours écouter les conseils d'Hermione que je jugeai bon et par conséquent j'allai être moi même.

Mon réveil interne (beaucoup moins bruyant que le WAAAKE UPP soit dit en passant) me réveilla de bonheur ce matin, probablement à cause du rendez-vous. Je passai en tout 1 heure dans ma salle de bain où je pu me gommer, masser, épiler et lisser les cheveux. Pour une fois, je me jugeai plutôt pas mal. J'avais le visage légèrement bronzé (dû à mes vacances dernières à la plage hein! Pas d'auto-bronzant!) , les lèvres non gercées, la peau non grasse, les sourcils épilés, le nez habituellement fin et les cheveux domptés par une petite queue de cheval. Mais...je pouvais remarquer à travers le miroire que la pupille de mon œil vert gauche était plus clair que la droite. Il me manquait une lentille de contacte. Je me mit à la chercher durant en tout 30 minutes mais je ne la trouvait pas, alors j'allais devoir être contraint d'enlever mon autre lentille et de mettre mes lunettes (je suis myope)...

J'avais mit une pull blanc, un pantalon slim beige, mes mocassins en cuir blanc et un trench coat gris...avec mes lunettes. Je me trouvai plutôt beau mais...j'avais mes lunettes...ahh l'horreur!

A moitié dégouté je pris mon attaché-case, y fourrai mon smartphone, mon classeur, un stylo et mon porte-monnaie.

Je sortai de mon appartement et pris un taxi direction l'UES. Une fois arrivé devant l'hôtel je marchai d'un pas lent histoire de profiter de mes 15 minutes d'avances. Du haut de mes 181 centimètres je me dirigeai vers l'entrée de l'hotel quand on me fit présence du même acte d'accueil de la dernière fois. Je leur souriai puis leur déclarai que je n'avais pas faim, je sortit un billet de 100 dollars et le donnai au groom devant moi.

...

WHAT? Qu'est ce que je viens de faire! AHH! On m'a jamais donné de pourboire moi! AHHH et pour payer mon taxi de retour je vais faire comment hein? AHHH Je suis trop bête pourquoi j'ai fait ça! AHH! Je suis trop gentil! AHHHHHHH!

Puis je me calmai aussitôt en observant le regard si reconnaissant et même très touchant que le groom me fit. C'était un jeune asiatique aux traits un peu enfantin, peut-être qu'après tout cet argent pourrait le dépanner pour l'aider à payer le loyer par exemple. A New-York, mais dans l'UES il ne suffit pas d'avoir un petit job dans une enseigne plus ou moins luxueuse pour vivre aisément.

-Merci monsieur! Il me manquait tout juste 80 dollars pour me payer la nouvelle Xbox 360!

…

AHHHHHH! Je déteste les ados! AHHH pourquoi j'ai fait ça! Je me déteste!

Moi intérieur: Reprend-lui l'argent illico et tabasse-le; allez!

VS

Moi supérieur: Laisse-le faire, tu n'es pas à 100 dollars près et crois-tu vraiment que Draco Malefoy te laissera reprendre un taxi pour rentrer chez toi?

Qui gagnera?

Je regardai le groom s'en aller en jubilant en m'efforçant de ne pas exécuter les ordres de mon Moi intérieur aka la mauvaise raison. Puis un homme vint se poser devant moi et me demanda de le suivre. Ce n'était pas Draco, il semblait être un personnel de l'hôtel étant donné sa tenue. Il m'amena dans une sorte de salle de conférence aux allure très modernes et me demanda d'y entrer. La salle était vide...non Draco était là.

-Harry. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trouvé le trajet long, l'ascenseur est momentanément en panne, asseyez-vous je vous pris.

J'effectuai sa demande puis pris moi même l'initiative de lui tendre la main. La petite discussion avec Hermione hier m'avait redonné un peu plus confiance en moi. Il me serra la main si chaleureusement qu'il m'en donna les frissons et pendant un cours instant nos regards se croisèrent yeux dans les yeux. Pour ensuite regarder ailleurs.

-Non, ne vous inquiétez pas j'ai été très bien accueilli comme toujours. Lui affirmai-je avec un sourire amical.

-Bon. Dans ce cas j'aimerais vous montreR quelque chose.

Draco appuya sur un petit objet rouge dans ses mains et l'écran devant nous rétroprojecta une image reflétant un flacon. Un flacon de parfum.

-Voilà les croquis évaluatifs du flacon. Il aura une structure triangulaire et de couleur bleu cristalline comme la couleur thème de l'hôtel.

-Cet aspect triangulaire est plutôt innovateur. C'est assez bien élaboré, vous avez une très bonne équipe. Lui dis-je en fixant l'image.

-Je l'ai imaginé tout seul en fait. Je n'aime m'entourer que de personnes compétentes et il se trouve qu'avant vous je n'en ai pas trouvé. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire timide.

Je sentis mon visage rougir mais essayai de me contrôler. Chose réussie.

-Vous êtes très doué...en fait j'ai toujours pensé que les grands chefs ne faisaient rien d'...

-d'eux mêmes? La majorité oui. Et je trouve cela inacceptable. Les grands chefs comme vous dites se doivent de montrer l'exemple à suivre, de dessiner le squelette, les bases, de corriger les erreurs, de peaufiner. Enfin selon moi.

Un regard remplit d'admiration et de compréhension se dressa à l'entente de ses paroles. Cela eut l'effet surprise de faire rougir Draco, ce qui me fit sourire.

-Je suis tout à fait daccord avec vous...Votre vision du chef est remarquable. Renchéris-je, ce qui le fit rougir encore plus.

-Merci...Harry. Me dit-il avec un petit sourire timide qui me fit fondre le cœur.

-C'est un plaisir. J'ai d'ailleurs là quelques petites suggestions par rapport au produit.

Je sorti dans mon attaché-case mon classeur et le lui tendis. Sans le vouloir, mes doigts effleurèrent les siens et un frisson électrique cette fois parcourra toute ma main. Il me regarda intensément et de par ce regard j'en déduis que lui aussi avait due sentir ce frisson.

Il me sourit et félicita mon travail. A cet instant là je n'eut plus envie de partir de cette salle mais de rester là, à travailler avec lui dans cette salle. Il était tout simplement parfait.

Apparemment lui aussi ne semblait pas se lasser de ma présence car notre échange dura bien plus longtemps que prévu. Après que le service nous ai livré un repas somptueux, nous fumes restés encore 4 bonnes heures et c'est à 19 heures qu'il me raccompagna jusqu'au comptoir de l'hôtel. Grâce à ce rendez-vous j'avais pu en apprendre un peu plus sur lui et sa famille et ainsi élucider les questions que je m'était posées.

Clay et lui étaient très proche, Clay avait 28 ans et Draco 26 ans. Leur mère, divorcée qui avait élevé ses deux enfants, était décédés à la suite d'un cancer et à sa mort chaque père avait récupéré son fils respectif. Clay s'était retrouvé dans une famille plutôt conservatrice et Draco dans une famille de riches héritiers.

C'est donc ainsi que le destin de Draco avait été de se retrouvé à la tête d'un hôtel et Clay de se trouver un emploi normal. Mais la vie de Clay n'avait pas été difficile, elle avait été même moins dur que celle de Draco pour qui les devoirs familiaux régnaient.

Et malgré les hostilités de leur père, Clay et Draco avait toujours pu rester en contact notamment grâce à leur grand-mère. D'où leur relation très fraternelle.

Je serrai la main de Draco pour lui dire au revoir tout en remarquant à quel point il était grand. A travers son costume on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il avait une certaine musculature digne d'un mannequin...en fait Draco paraissait tout droit sorti d'une page d'un magazine si ce n'est même d'un rêve. Sa beauté paraissait si irréel.

-Tenez. Il me tendis une carte. Au dos j'y ai noté mon numéro personnel, j'y suis disponible à toute heure alors surtout ne vous dérangez vraiment pas. J'ai appelé un taxi pour vous aussi.

-Merci bien Draco, je suis très satisfait de notre rendez-vous. Je vous promet un bon investissement de ma part dans ce projet. Lui répondis-je avec un sourire qui devait certainement lui être familier désormais.

-Je n'en doute pas. Au fait j'aimerais si possible vous inviter de nouveau...donc si vous êtes libre...contactez moi et je vous attendrai.

-Très certainement Draco.

C'est avec un dernier regard plus qu'affectif que je lui dit au revoir. Il était d'une beauté remarquable et ses yeux s'accordaient parfaitement à son costume gris. Il m'avait même révélé que ses cheveux blonds couleur platine étaient bien naturels. J'étais décidément vraiment très attiré par lui et la petite nouveauté maintenant, c'est que j'avais l'impression que c'était réciproque.

Le taxi me déposa directement devant chez moi. Je montai les escaliers quand je trouvai Luna posée devant ma porte.

-Luna, quelle surprise!

-Harry! Comment ça va? Me demanda t-elle en me sautant au cou, visiblement très joyeuse.

-Très bien! Et je suppose que toi aussi!

-Oui!

Je sortis mes clefs et ouvris la porte invitant Luna à y entrer. Celle-ci se dirigea derechef vers le frigo où elle y prit un pot de glace ainsi que deux cuillères.

-J'ai ramené Pretty Woman ou Basic Instinc, tu as le choix!

-Hmm...je suis plus d'humeur agitée donc va pour Basic Instinc.

Nous nous asayâmes sur le canapé et regardâmes le film tout en nous racontant nos histoires respectifs. Ainsi je pu apprendre que Luna avait présenté Luc à ses parents et que celui-ci lui avait très gentiment interdit de rencontrer sa mère. Luc a cassé la mâchoire à un photographe qui a eut le malheur de caresser un peu trop Luna. Et la new la plus importante: Il lui avait dit je t'aime et en premier!

Je fus totalement heureux pour elle, elle le méritait complétement ainsi que Luc. Tous deux avaient droit à l'amour.

Puis quand vint l'heure du sommeil, nous nous endormîmes sur mon lit en pensant chacun à nos coup de cœur respectifs.

**HootBlood vous a présenté, In First Class. Tout de suite l'After Class.**

Alors? Mon Draco est rêvant hein?

Bientôt d'autres personnages feront leur arrivée, histoire de contraster un peu cette ambiance un peu trop happy!

Je me suis inspiré de Gossip Girl pour les décrire, pas que je soit fan mais ils ont du répondant.

J'ignore si j'arriverai à poster le chapitre précédent étant donné que je bouge pour ces vacances...je ferai tout mon possible en tout cas!

Allez lachez les reviews, ça fait pas de mal!

HoTBlooD


End file.
